Sydney Yukihira (Guitarist)
Basics Sydney Yukihira (born November 13, 1998) is a Korean-Japanese guitarist best known for being in the world-renowned band BYNX as well as his role within International business superpower Valentine Enterprises. 1998-2012: Early Life Sydney was born on November 13, 1998 in Chicago, Illinois and grew up with his twin brother Silas Yukihira, his younger sister Whitney Yukihira. Their mother Corinna Yukihira, a brand ambassador for billion dollar company Valentine Enterprises, i business powerhouse who was one of two heirs to the controversial Yukihira Fortune . Sydney sites having a close relationship with his family most notably his twin brother, and older cousin Billionaire and International Playboy Ryker Valentine. https://simcelebritywiki.fandom.com/wiki/Ryker_Valentine The three can often be found with family friend, model Maou Jaa. In 2012 at the age of 14 he met now lead singer for BYNX, Brooke Carpenter and the two began dating. They broke up but eventually got back together when he was 19, but the two officially called it quits in 2018. As a teen Sydney often found himself in trouble with the law, managing to get charges for Criminal Damage of Property and Assault with a Deadly Weapon. He has also been open in the media about his struggles with addiction especially during his adolescence and advocates helping people who struggle with addiction. As of 2018, all charges have been dropped against Sydney and he will not serve jail time. 2017-Present: Career & Success Before becoming a member of BYNX, Sydney gained notoriety for modeling aside his twin brother Silas in 2017. He made his debut with the band on August 18, 2018 as the band's guitarist and songwriter. The band gained mainstream success with their single Desire that went triple platinum in the US, skyrocketing the band to widespread commercial success and allowing their debut album Make A Shadow to crossover into the top 40 charts. Sydney has been linked to a number of other artists in features, business (as a result of being apart of Valentine Enterprises) and producing. In 2019 he was featured on K pop Sensation Taeyeon album Why for her single Starlight where the rocker embraced a pop sound. Both Sydney and Peyton Gracen hinted at working together and were even caught behind the scenes having coffee while working on the unannounced project. Sydney additionally accompanied her on stage at her vanguard after party for an impromptu performance. Rumors have circulated that he has signed on with Mia Stein to co executive produce the soundtrack for series, Euphoria as well as Valentine Enterprise's and EON Productions film Bond starring his twin Silas Yukihira scheduled to release in 2020. Controversy Sydney's romantic relationships most notably the on-again off again relationship with singer Brooke made headlines when their break up became very messy and public due to the singer not wanting the affair to end. The duo continued to perform together and eventually settled their issues outside of the limelight allowing the band to move forward. His now fiance Shanae Ellis who avoided media attention prior to their relationship made International headlines after the rocker posted a picture where she was mostly cut off as most fans made it their mission to track down the mystery woman whom had also been seen among many friends of Sydney at his 20th birthday party. When the two went public weeks after Sydney and his former girlfriend Bellatrix separated there was widespread outrage with many people claiming the couple had been seeing each other the full duration of his relationship with the alternative model who had a very public beef with Brooke of Bynx. Both Sydney and Shanae have denied these rumors. On the Russian stop for Bynx and Mia's tour Victress, Russian mobsters rushed the stage attacking Sydney during their set causing a full brawl on stage resulting in all members of the band being not only bruised and battered but also arrested in Moscow where Sydney was kept for several days longer than his bandmates. Rumors surfaced when he was released from custody allegedly more bruised and battered than he went in. Fans and friends across the world asked for answers upon his release why he was put in custody in the first place after being attacked. Sources close to Sydney, The Yukihira family and Valentine Enterprises refused to comment.